


To Serve His King

by fuzzykitty01



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Heavy Angst, ardyn is spiteful, ardyn was supposed to be the king of light but shit happened, gilgamesh is guilty, no reconciliation here, references to execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: Ardyn hears a rumor about a ghostly swordsman haunting Taelpor Craig and taking weapons as trophies off his fallen foes. He’s curious to see if  the swordsman is actually what’s left of his old friend and Shield, Gilgamesh. Their reunion goes about as well as you’d expect. BRING TISSUES.





	To Serve His King

As he stepped through the threshold of what would come to be known as the Tempering Grounds, Ardyn frowned. He felt foolish. He was following a rumor muttered by drunken fools in a tavern the next town over. Rumor had it that a daemon swordsman with silver hair and old solhiem armor was haunting Taelpor Craig. The sketchy image drawn on the wanted poster was familiar.

_Gilgamesh._

The mask and hood covering the daemon’s face did nothing to hide his identity from Ardyn. He’d know that sword and armor anywhere. His shield yet lived; though twisted by time and scourge, it seemed.

Ardyn remembers how he crushed his cup in an unforgiving grip. He’d apologized profusely to the barkeep when the glass shattered in his hand and sent ale spilling everywhere. He’d paid for the cup, and a round of drinks for the patrons, and left before he could stir up any more trouble.

How was it possible? Ardyn wondered. How could Gilgamesh still walk the earth after a thousand years of silence? If rumor is to be believed, the man became a daemon and took to skulking around the dark crevices of Taelpor Craig. He’d fight and kill anyone foolish enough to draw their weapons, but otherwise did nothing. Thus, survivors could come crawling back to tell the tale. As much as the mental image delighted him, Ardyn wanted to see for himself.

That’s how Ardyn came to be wandering the caverns decorated with rusted swords and rotting human bones. Ardyn’s nose crinkled in disgust and he held his sleeve close to his face to block out the stench. Once, when he was naive and foolish, Ardyn would’ve felt bad for the lost souls hanging from the walls by their own weapons. He might’ve even said a prayer or two, but now he knows better; the gods seldom listen to him anymore.

He reached the inner sanctum after letting his feet carry him where they pleased. He had nowhere to be for hundreds of years, so he developed a habit of aimless wandering. It served him well this time. Ardyn quirked his brow at the path of broken blades and silently judged Gilgamesh for his choice in aesthetic.

Though he was the one seeking him out, Ardyn still wasn’t prepared when he actually came face to face with Gilgamesh. The moment his eyes landed on that familiar, yet imposing frame, he panicked. Memories came unbidden to him in a mind-shattering flood.

Ardyn remembered Izunia passing judgment on him. The way his brother’s voice hardened into something impassive and unfamiliar as he ordered his execution. The first attempt was by beheading; Gilgamesh was to take his head.

Ardyn remembered the color of steel and cold. Soft blue eyes turned sharp silver in an instant as Gilgamesh looked down on his fallen king. It was the same look he had on the battlefield as he faced off against a daemon. That’s what Ardyn was; a daemon. He was a monster that needed to be put down. No one could feel pity for a monster lest it be used against them. That was just common sense. At the time, Ardyn felt real fear. His heart was crushed in an unforgiving grip as he met Gilgamesh’s hardened gaze with his own. Betrayal sank its claws into his heart and hollowed him out into a numb, unfeeling husk. He was going to die. Gil’ was going to kill him. His brother ordered him to be killed and Gil was going to do it–!

Ardyn remembered the darkness. He squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head, hoping that it would hurt less if he couldn’t see the blow coming. He prayed to the gods to make it quick; they wouldn’t let him suffer long, would they? After everything he’d done for them? Right? The longer he had his eyes shut, the more terror he felt. Black sludge poured from his eyes like tears and splattered against the marble floors of the throne room. Those gathered to witness his execution heaved disgusted sighs and Ardyn didn’t need to look at them to know they’d covered their mouths and noses like he was contagious.

Ardyn remembered Gil’s last words to him. “You will be honored in death. This I swear.” He said with such conviction that Ardyn believed him. Bah. He was erased! What honors did a dead man that no one remembered have? Liar. They were all liars.

Ardyn remembered the blade. Ardyn swore he could still feel the icy sting of Gilgamesh’s katana sliding across his neck. The wound was over a thousand years old, but it felt raw and new as he stared down Gilgamesh from afar. Something long buried and human within Ardyn felt fear. It urged him to run or beg for his life before his friend cut him down once more. The larger part of him quashed it under his heel and bared his teeth like a vengeful beast of the night.

Ardyn clenched and unclenched his fists at his side. His head felt heavy as he cocked it awkwardly to the side. He looked like someone had broken his neck and left him standing in place. He could feel the black bile bubbling up in his throat long before it started oozing out of his mouth and eyes. His human disguise wouldn’t fool Gilgamesh, and he wanted him to see what he’d become.

Gilgamesh stood tall and regal as ever. He held still as he was assessed from afar by the man he betrayed. Ardyn would’ve been impressed if he wasn’t so petty. He wished that his old shield could have the decency to look ashamed or maybe flinch under his monstrous glare a little. But no, that was unbecoming of a shield, and as such Gilgamesh was above such things. Pity.

“So the rumors are true,” Ardyn said by way of greeting, “You lived.”

“Ardyn…” Gilgamesh seemed to caress his name with his tongue. He said it with such raw emotion that Ardyn balked. The wistful longing and guilt was palpable on Gilgamesh’s hushed whisper. Gilgamesh could hardly believe what he was seeing. His dearest friend, his charge and his king was before him untouched by time, but he knew he could not go to him. He didn’t have the right.

Though Gilgamesh stood tall and proud as ever, upon closer inspection, Ardyn could see the minute tremors along his shoulders. The way Gilgamesh seemed to look up at him even though he was a head taller than him was heartbreaking. He was like a dog waiting for his owner to come home. He was awaiting an order; to be acknowledged by his king. Gilgamesh was falling apart before him and some ugly, hurting part of Ardyn that still writhed in agony over his betrayal was glad.

“You look positively _awful_ …” Ardyn purred with delight even as his hands shook from a mix of fear, anger, and hurt. He refused to let Gilgamesh see how much he was affecting him. Gilgamesh has shown his vulnerability and while it was a shock to see, Ardyn would not grant him the same satisfaction.

Honestly, Ardyn didn’t know why he was even here. He could turn around right now and leave Gilgamesh to rot. It would be fitting to turn the tables in such a way, but something kept his feet firmly in place. Was he here to gloat? Now that he’s seen Gilgamesh with his own eyes, half-twisted by a mix of the scourge and some divine will for him to endure, he could say “That’s what you get.” It would feel really good, too, he was sure. But no, he needed to do something else first. What to do… what to do…

Before he could decide, Gilgamesh did something he’s never done before. He heaved a great, shuddering sigh, and he bent the knee. Ardyn’s breath caught in his throat and he stared wide-eyed at the sight before him. Gilgamesh was… _bowing_ to him. That’s not right! Gilgamesh bows before no one! He can’t just bow and scrape for forgiveness before Ardyn was done with him! He can’t–

“Majesty…” Gilgamesh choked on his own tears as they fell from the eyeholes in his mask, “Please… judge me.”

Ardyn said nothing. He could only make this strange expression caught between bewilderment and disgust as he struggled to comprehend what was happening.

“I know I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve to ask this of you. I don’t even deserve to be in your presence after what we–what I did to you. But please… Judge me for my crimes as my lord and liege.” Gilgamesh begged.

All at once it made sense. Bitter, spiteful laughter bubbled up in Ardyn’s chest and he covered his face with his hand. Tears streamed down his face even as a smile plastered itself onto his face.

“So _that’s_ what happened.” He chuckled ruefully, “You took an oath to protect and serve me until my calling was fulfilled. You poor, unlucky fool. You share my immortality and my monstrosity! How utterly hilarious! Let it never be said the gods don’t have a sense of humor!”

Ardyn’s laughter was brittle and wet with his tears. His voice cracked at a fever pitch and at last gave way to a pitiful, keening whine. He continued to smile as he stalked up to Gilgamesh. He reared back and kicked him where he knelt. His smile twisted into an ugly snarl as he let a thousand years worth of pent up rage flow through him.

“How does it _feel_ , Gilgamesh!? You’re a monster just like me! Languishing in a prison of your own immortal flesh! Does it burn you to know that you will never find peace? Do you long to turn your blade on yourself and tear your guts out in some vain hope that _this time_ might do the trick?” Ardyn roared.

Ah. That’s what he needed to do first. He needed to let someone know what he’d endured. He needed Gilgamesh to _understand_. Only when Gilgamesh knew the full extent of his crime, could Ardyn feel vindicated enough to gloat.

Ardyn grabbed Gilgamesh by his hair and yanked him up to meet his gaze. To his credit, Gilgamesh didn’t shy away from it. He took his beating like a man, and Ardyn was almost impressed again.

“Did you hope to find mercy in me, old friend? Did you think if you seemed sorry enough that I might take pity on you and release you from your oath?” Ardyn seethed, “I might’ve done it too, once. If I’d ran into you even fifty years ago, I might’ve been moved by pity. Hard luck, my friend, it seems my compassion is not without its limits.”

Gilgamesh’s eyes, though shrouded by a mask and his hood, were all too human. Ardyn loved those eyes, once. There was a time when he could get lost in the quiet strength in those unflinching eyes. Now they looked at him with pity and guilt. Ardyn wanted to dig his claws into them.

“No. I hold no illusions. What I did is unforgivable. I don’t deserve peace and I don’t want it. I only wish to serve you in any way you see fit. As I always have.” Gilgamesh admitted sadly.

He meant it, too. Gilgamesh had accepted his fate long ago. He knew nothing awaited him in the beyond besides more punishment. He deserved it. He embraced it. He was just as responsible for the monster before him as Ardyn himself was.

Gilgamesh saw what a thousand years of scorn and isolation made of him and knew without a doubt he was to blame. Even now he could feel their bond as king and shield. He could’ve approached Ardyn at any time, but his shame wouldn’t allow it. He felt it when Ardyn lost his faith and his sanity. It took almost a thousand years of unanswered prayers, good deeds met with suspicion, and the following anonymity for Ardyn to snap. Ardyn wasn’t lying when he said he might’ve cared fifty years ago. This spiteful lust for revenge was recent, but unwavering. Gilgamesh could’ve been there for him; maybe even slowed his descent into madness. Instead, he hid away like a coward, and now it’s come to this. His king has gone mad and nothing will stand in the way of his vengeance.

Let all know that Gilgamesh would spend eternity atoning for his sins. He just hoped Ardyn would let him.

He would not.

Ardyn’s eye twitched and his unhinged smile game back. He tugged harshly on Gilgamesh’s silver hair and hissed,

“What makes you think I would allow you to serve me? If I allowed you back at my side I would only spend my days worrying whether or not I’d find a dagger in my back.” Ardyn tossed Gilgamesh’s hair away like it burned him and stood up to leave, “I believe I’ve indulged my morbid curiosity long enough. I shall take my leave now.”

As Ardyn took a step to leave, Gilgamesh threw himself at his feet. Ardyn snarled and tried to kick Gilgamesh off of him, but the warrior held his ankle in an iron grip.

“Unhand me this instant!” Ardyn screeched with wild eyes as he continued kicking Gilgamesh in the face.

“My king! Please! Give me an order! I beg of you! Allow me to prove myself to you! I expect not forgiveness, but please allow me to serve you even if I’m not by your side!” Gilgamesh pleaded; all semblance of pride lost to grovel at his king’s feet.

Ardyn finally managed to wrench himself away from his pitiful limpet and stepped away from his prostrating form. Ardyn panted harshly; his breath coming out seething hot from his rage. He looked down on Gilgamesh and considered what to do with him.

“You will stay here. If I ever lay eyes on you again, I will make sure the eternity you suffer is far worse than mine.” Ardyn promised with a dark parody of benevolence, “The Chosen King will one day be born. when that time comes, I must meet my fate and dance to the tune of the gods. Until then, you will use this place as a trial for the king’s chosen shield. I want you to break them. Reforge them into a shield worthy of their king. Kill all who are not worthy of the title. That is your task.”

And with that, Ardyn took his leave. Gilgamesh made no move to stop him.

Ardyn didn’t care one whit about the chosen king’s shield. All that was required was that he showed up to the final battle with the blind man and the guide. Nothing else mattered in the end. Ardyn was being cruel to give Gilgamesh such an insignificant role, but he would be surprised to learn that hundreds of years after their little reunion, Gilgamesh was still in the tempering grounds doing the duty set before him.

“How admirable.” Ardyn would say to himself before tipping his hat in the general direction of Taelpor Craig, “You utter fool.”


End file.
